


Certainty of a Shot

by AppleSoda



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSoda/pseuds/AppleSoda
Summary: Pent and his young son Klein watch a hunting competition of which the lady of their house is an entrant.





	Certainty of a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fire Emblem Heroes Wedding season! I love this pairing and I love their family a lot

“Mama’s going to win,” said Klein, mustering up an incredible amount of cool, collected confidence for all of his three-and-a-half years, as he sat inhis father’s lap. Other nobles in the tournament boxes had found the Reglay family odd. It boredered on gauche, really, that the Count hadn’t passed his young heir off to a nursemaid during the tournament. Stranger still was Lady Louise’s insistence on taking part, despite the fact that she remained of childbearing age and had finally decided to properly look after her household. Then again, she had never done what they considered proper, and looked unlikely to start.

 

“Of course she is. But we’re going to root for her no matter what,” Pent smiled gently, cradling the soft weight of his distraction from research for the day. “But I have a feeling she’s going to win, too.”

 

How long had it been since their son was a bolt of adrenaline in Louise’s eyes as she fired off shot after shot into the armies raised by a dragon? He had taken the sudden news of a possibility of a child with solemnity, knowing that no matter what, they had to bring this new chapter they wished for so dearly into fruition. It seemed only proper that the golden-haired boy before him took to the bow like a young bird would swoop into the sky the first time it properly spread its wings.

 

Klein’s small, fat fingers tightly grasped the toy bow that a guardsman had carved for him with a determined look. Louise’s look.

 

They spotted her, handsomely dressed in her archery kit and a gentle expression on her face, approaching the place for competitors marked in chalk and paint. A mage had enchanted targets shaped like rabbits that would move about the grounds. Her and several of the King’s own deadliest snipers were challenged by a quarry that was lifelike behavior. But that was no matter, for Louise had been used to hunting down the real thing.

 

She had made the promise to Pent long ago. He remembered the day precisely, when other ladies had laughed or pronounced it the move of a desperate braggart. But Louise, so forthright and open with her emotions, hadn’t lied. She had impeccable aim, and would use it to protect him whenever danger sprang up. Planting her feet in the box where every archer wasn’t to move from, Louise looked up, clear-eyed and focused.

 

She never wavered when it came to what she wanted. And as Pent had liked her instantly, he never had a chance to choose otherwise.

 

= =

 

“Magic is certainly changing, isn’t it?” Louise was out of breath, and her hair was askew from navigating the changed grounds. She eagerly accepted a cup of water from the servant as she made her way back. “Not that you or I are new to being around magic. Isn’t that right, Klein?” Flustered and happy, she ruffled her son’s hair. A shiny medallion of gold glinted off the front of her tunic, the latest prize to add to her collection.

 

“I’ve been speaking to the mage that was working on that enchantment the last time I was at the academy.” Pent bounced Klein a bit, making the boy laugh in the way that charmed both him and Louise all over again. “He claims that there’s been interest from Bern about advanced combat magic. They’re promising to fund more ambitious projects in the Etrurian Academies.” Not without strings, of course. Bern’s Queen and King, known infamously for feuding and forming factions against each other, never did anything without stipulations. Even the Fire Emblem did not come without a cost to Lords Eliwood and Hector, when they needed it.

 

“I’m afraid we’re seeing more wyvern knights patrolling the skies, too. My father wrote a letter the other day saying just that when he was touring our forests.” Louise frowned, unstringing her bow and handing it off. The days at the Reglay estate had been easy, but days that had passed without war were never guaranteed to continue.

 

Both Pent and Louise looked upon their son in silence. He had always been the thing that had been precious beyond words, born into a domain that they had build that he was certain to grow to love. What went unsaid but understood was this: that no matter how hard they tried, there was nothing that could absolutely shield their boy, small and vulnerable, into growing up and facing down things just as terrible as what had threatened them.

 

“If he’s anything like you,” Pent spoke up, “And he seems to take after you, he’ll find a cause to protect and never stray from it.” Reaching up, he carefully tucked her hair back into place. No matter what, Louise— and now Klein— had given him a new reasons to hope. All they needed to do was to nurture that courage for when the time came to use it.

 


End file.
